1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for supporting one or more elongated members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural gas is predominantly transported in gaseous form via pipeline from the point of production to a point of distribution. Stranded or remote natural gas deposits not located in close proximity to a pipeline cannot be feasibly transported over a pipeline; therefore, the gas must be transported by other means, such as in liquid form. Liquid forms of natural gas include liquefied natural gas (“LNG”) and compressed natural gas (“CNG”). LNG and CNG require extreme temperature and/or pressure conditions to remain in liquid form.
Economical transport of LNG and CNG via tanker ships requires large quantities of high-pressure and cryogenically stable shipboard storage, which is expensive and labor and maintenance intensive. There is a need, therefore, for new apparatus and methods for transporting natural gas in liquid form.